rise of electro wolf
by dawn of extinction
Summary: One wolf will turn into a living lightning rod
1. Chapter 1

It was a ordinary day in the northern pack birds chirping every thing was great until...aaaaaaaaaaaaah screamed a voice. oh my god oh my god she's giving birth my sister is giving birth cried a another voice that belonged to a prure white wolf

With blue eyes her name was Tessa she wasn't a freaking out type of girl but in this case she was willing to make an exception. Oh my god she's giving birth I'm freaking out said Tessa . stop screaming will ya said a male voice.

Then a light gray wolf with green eyes Walked up next to her. you're acting like it's the end of the world said the wolf. Shut up don my sister who is also your mate is giving birth to pups this is no time for jokes Tessa said angrily easy easy I'm just as scared as you are don said. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh screamed a voice

This is to painful cried a voice it's okay just breath said another voice oh no crystal said tessa. crystal is a tan furred wolf with dark blue eyes and she is in excruciating pain. Hi crystal honey how do you feel asked don HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL I'M GIVING BIRTH TO YOUR PUPS screamed crystal I'm sorry said don .

Oh I'm sorry Donny it's just I'm in excruciating pain crystal said apologetically here let me hold your paw don said putting her paws in his okay crystal I need you to push said a female wolf okay said crystal aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah crystal screamed.

1 HOUR LATER

Oh don our pups are beautiful said crystal awwwww they're so cute said Tessa. What should we name them asked crystal don looked at the three pups two girls and one boy I like Brittany for this one don said looking at one pup who looks like Kate when she was a pup but with rust colored fur and a forelock that goes right over her left eye and Sydney for her crystal said looking at her other daughter who looked like a pup version of sweets butt with gray fur what about this little cutie Tessa said nuzzling a silver pup their only son don and crystal both looked at each other then said Orion


	2. Chapter 2

3 WEEKS LATER

It has been a while since crystal gave birth to three pups and two weeks since they opened their eyes Brittany has blue eyes Sydney has lavender eyes like lilly and orion has amber eyes

5 DAYS LATER

Come on orion said a cheerful voice that belonged to Brittany who was now a month old come on I know you can move faster than that said Brittany then a silver pup came running down the path panting I...I'm... Not...cut out ...for this I'm an omega for lupus sake said orion nearing unconsciousness ha ha right and I'm not cut out to be the prettyest girl in the pack now come on we gotta meet Sydney and aunt Tessa at the portal said Brittany Brittany... You ... Are ...one looney alpha pup orion said jokingly Brittany stopped In her tracks then turned her head she hated being called crazy by her friends by her parents and especially by Orion normally she would scream at them saying. I'm not crazy but after she went to theropy she response calmly now but not this time Brittany turned her head slowly and looked at orion with evil eyes.

She then began to walk towards him orion knowing full well what's gonna happen next nervously said I...I'm sorry Brittany. Brittany now face to face with orion said calmly but sternly orion...how many times do I have to tell you I'm not crazy and or Looney orion thought she was about to scream at him but what she did next shocked him to the full extent

Besides if I was crazy I would do something like this said Brittany she then chuffed his cheeks then smashed his lips against her's she wrapped her forelegs around his neck their noses were being bent up for pressing against each other then she broke away that's how crazy I would be now come on Brittany said they met up with Sydney and aunt Tessa ( their aunt Tessa looks like princess) good bye orion they said orion went through the portal to begin his first day of science school


	3. Chapter 3

After Orion and hundreds of other pups walked through the portal they were amazed at what they Saw.

Field of grass as far as the eye can see crystal clear streams so clean you'd want to swim in it. Wow said a pup

You pups like what you see said a female voice all pups turned their heads to see a pure white wolf with lavender eyes this wolf was none other than Lilly herself

Hello pups I'll be your science Jr college professor you can call me lilly said Lilly now you will all live in dorms separated by gender girls follow me boys go to the dorm building marked banshee said Lilly as all the girl pups followed her

All the boys went to their dorm building and was surprised how huge it was

Oh hello fellas said a male voice then a gray furred with a white underbelly stepped up this wolf was Humphrey. I'll be your dorm supervisor said Humphrey

I think you'll find living with me both fun and cool said Humphrey all the boys agreed with him (PS if you think Lilly is teaching the pups by herself you're wrong there are others I'll interduce them later )

All the boys were settling in

I wonder what the girls are up to said a courious pup all the other boys wonder the same thing what are they up to hmmmmmmm.


End file.
